


Fledgling

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Community: comment_fic, Fledglings, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for kijikun’s prompt left on comment_fic - <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/274113.html?thread=52458689#t52458689">Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, fledgling</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

Dean awoke to darkness, stars filtering through the crack left in the partially pulled curtains. He yawned, and turned slightly, feeling an empty space in bed where Castiel should have been. Dean frowned, and without looking, placed one hand on the sheets beside him. He found the material cold, as though Castiel had been up for a long time.

Dean sat up and looked around, finding that the angel was no longer in the room. Concerned, the hunter swung his legs from beneath the sheets and stood, stretching to ease the kinks from his cramped up muscles. Finally, he padded across the room and down the stairs, to stop at the door to the living room. Inside, Castiel had lit the fire, and was currently sitting beside it, cradling their fledgling in his arms.

Castiel didn’t notice Dean at first, too consumed with rocking their baby in his arms, humming something melodic to the tiny angel. Her chubby arms reached for Castiel wondrously, small feathered wings flapping slightly as he continued to rock her. Dean shifted slightly, making Castiel glance up and over at him. Castiel was smiling peacefully, obviously contented.

“She okay?” Dean asked, gruffly, trying not to show how touched he was at the scene before him.

“Yes, Dean. Seraphina was unable to sleep, so I brought her down here. I was just about to feed her,” Castiel replied, smile still touching the corners of his eyes.

Dean didn’t reply; instead, he waited while Castiel stood and handed their baby over. Dean took her gladly, smiling when Seraphina giggled and reached for him. Dean allowed her to explore his face, tiny fingers travelling over his jaw and cheek while he rocked her. He felt the tiny feathers on her perfectly formed wings tickling against his bare forearm, while Castiel moved about the kitchen preparing the formula. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the way that the angel still read the back of the formula packet, unused to doing something humans with babies took for granted.

Finally, Castiel returned and placed the bottle in Dean’s waiting hand. Castiel stood back and smiled as he watched Dean feeding the fledgling, smile creeping slowly over Dean’s face as he did so. Dean caught Castiel smiling, but didn’t hide his own smile. He did however remove the bottle from Seraphina’s mouth long enough to point at Castiel.

“If you think I’m saying oochi-koochie-coo, you’ve got another think coming, dude,” he said, as Seraphina reached for her bottle with a small squawk of protest.

“Oochie-koochie-coo, Dean? I do not know this word,” Castiel commented, frowning as he tilted his head to the side and regarded the hunter curiously.

“You know what? Never mind,” Dean said, with a sigh, even as he returned the bottle to the reaching Seraphina.

Castiel remained silent, still frowning over the unfamiliar word, before his frown melted into a vague smile at the sight of Dean feeding their baby. Finally, she was fed, and sleepy once more. Castiel waited while Dean set about sterilizing the bottle, before they returned to bed, Seraphina nestled safely between them.


End file.
